Goodbye, Phoebe
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced but Phoebe wants him back.
1. Default Chapter

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole ahs fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 1 Cole was signing some papers when his secretary buzzed him on the intercom. "Mr. Turner, your wife is on line 3." "My ex-wife. Phoebe what do you want now?" "Cole, honey, could you meet me at P3 this afternoon? I need to talk to you." "I'm very busy." "Than meet me after work. Please. It's important." Phoebe said. "I'll be thee at 6." Cole sighed. "I'll see you later." "Mr. Turner, your 12:00 appointment is here." Alicia said. "Show him in. Good-bye Phoebe."  
  
After Cole hung up Phoebe called Piper. "Piper, are you working tonight?" "Yes, why?" "Cole's stopping by at 6." Phoebe said. "Phoebe, you didn't call him, again, did you?" "I want him back." "You cheated on him and you lied to him."  
  
"I know what I did. I was wrong. Are you siding with him?" "Yes." Piper answered. "I'll be there at 7. Keep him busy." "Wait a minute! Cole will be there at 6, and you won't show up till 7! He'll leave when he finds out your not waiting for him. You know how impatient Cole is." Piper said. "Just keep him busy." "I'm not promising anything." Piper said. 


	2. chpt 2

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new, in season 5. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 2 When Cole walked into P3 he noticed Piper behind the bar. "Hi Piper, how are you?" "Fine. How are you?" "Good. Where's Phoebe?" "Cole, can you wait for her?" "How long?" "An hour?" Piper questioned. "Damn! She did it again! She knows I hate waiting!" "I told her that, but you know how stubborn Phoebe is." "Yea, I know." When Cole sat down he noticed his secretary, Alicia, standing next to him. "Hello, Alicia." "Mr. Turner, I didn't see you sitting there." Alicia said. Then she started to cry. "What's the matter?" Cole asked handing her a napkin. "I just saw my husband with another woman." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Yes." Alicia quietly said. "I'll tell Piper I'm leaving. I'll be right back."  
  
"Piper, I can't wait for Phoebe any longer. My secretary needs my help." "Nice seeing you again." Piper said. "Tell Leo and Paige, I said hi."  
  
An hour later Phoebe arrived at P3. When she didn't see Cole she went to the bar. "Piper, where's Cole?" "He left."  
  
"What do you mean he left! You were supposed to keep him here!" "Phoebe, Cole left! Get over it! He doesn't want to get back together! Leave him alone!" Piper exclaimed then she turned and walked away.  
  
Cole brought Alicia to a restaurant to talk. "Alicia, I'm sorry about your husband." "This is not the first time he cheated. He cheated on our honeymoon." "I know what that feels like." Cole muttered. "Your ex-wife cheated on you? Why?" "Excuse me?" "Well, you're sweet, kind, easy to talk to." And very good-looking Alicia added to herself. "You don't know me very well. I could be a real.demon, sometimes." Cole said. "How long were you married before she cheated?" "Six months." Cole quietly said. "I can't go home, but I have nowhere to go." "Alicia, you can stay with me." "I can't do that Mr. Turner." "It's Cole. Please let me help." "Only if you're sure.Cole." Alicia said. "I'm sure." 


	3. chpt 3

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new, in season 5. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 3 Phoebe was very angry when she arrived home. "I can't believe she told me to leave him alone!" "What's the matter Phoebe?" Paige asked. "Piper told me to leave Cole alone! Do you believe it!" "I agree with her." "Great, now I'm mad at both my sisters." "Phoebe, you cheated on him." "I know. I apologized to him a hundred times. He still won't take me back." "Maybe he doesn't love you anymore." Leo said. "Of course he still loves me." Phoebe said. "A bit conceited aren't you, Phoebe" Paige said then she walked away.  
  
When Cole and Alicia arrived at Cole's apartment the phone was ringing. "Hello?" Cole answered. "Cole, it's Phoebe." "What now?" he sighed. "Why didn't you wait for me?" "I had to help someone." "Who?" "A friend. I have to go Phoebe. Goodnight."  
  
"Damn! He hung up on me." Phoebe said. "Phoebe I told you to leave Cole alone! Why can't you listen to anyone! He doesn't want you anymore! Get over yourself!" Piper exclaimed. When Piper entered her bedroom she was still angry. "What's the matter, honey?" Leo asked when he saw how angry Piper was. "Phoebe's the matter. She won't leave Cole alone." "I know." "He doesn't love her anymore, so why doesn't she move on?" "I don't know." Leo answered. 


	4. chpt 4

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new, in season 5. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 4 When Cole woke up the next morning he found Alicia cooking breakfast. "You don't have to cook breakfast. I usually eat cereal." "This is my way of thanking you." Alicia said as she placed the plate in front of Cole. "Do you know a good divorce lawyer?" Alicia asked. "Michael Washington. He handled my divorce. This is very good." "Thanks. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
While Alicia was in the shower Phoebe stopped by. "Phoebe, what you doing here?" "I thought we could have breakfast and talk." "There's nothing to talk about." Cole said. "I still love and want you back." "You lost me the minute you kissed another man." "I was lonely." Phoebe said. "Then you should have talked to me instead of climbing into bed with him!" Cole shouted. "I said I was sorry! How many more times do I have to say it!" "I don't love you anymore." "Cole, I still." Phoebe started to say before she was interrupted. "Cole, I can't find.oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Alicia said. "What do you need?" Cole asked. "A towel."  
  
"I'll get you one."  
  
When Cole walked away, Phoebe looked at Alicia and asked "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alicia Lawrence. Who are you." "I'm his wife!" "His ex-wife." Alicia corrected Phoebe. "Here's your towel, Alicia." Cole said stepping between Alicia and Phoebe, who were glaring at each other. Well, I'll go finish getting ready for work." Alicia said as she walked away. "She spent the night!" Phoebe shouted after Alicia closed the bathroom door. "Yes.' Cole simply said. "How dare you have someone sleep in our bed!" "Our bed? It hasn't been our bed in over 6 months, Phoebe. We're divorced, remember?" "I want to get back together. I still love you." "Good-bye Phoebe." 


	5. chpt 5

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new, in season 5. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 5 When Cole arrived at work he called Piper. "Hello?" "Piper, it's Cole. I was wondering if you can do something for me." "What can I do for you?" "Is there a way, to vanquish Belthazor, without vanquishing me?" "A power stripping potion. I'll check the Book of Shadows and get back to you." "One more thing, please don't tell Phoebe what I'm doing. She'll try to stop me." "I wont. I'll call you soon." Piper said. "Thanks."  
  
After Cole hung up the phone Alicia buzzed him on the intercom. "Mr. Turner.Cole, your 11:00 appointment is here." "Please show him in." "Cole, what can I do for you?" "My secretary needs advice, Michael." "Does she want a divorce?" "She needs to know all her options, but yes, I believe she wants a divorce." "Call her in and we'll talk." "Alicia, can you come in here, please." Cole called. When Alicia walked into Cole's office she was nervous, but she didn't know why. "Alicia Lawrence this is Michael Washington." Cole said. "The divorce lawyer." Alicia said inching closer to Cole. "Michael, could you leave us alone for a minute?" "Of course." Michael said as he walked out. "Cole, I'm scared." "Just talk to him. You don't have to decide right now." "Okay." Alicia said. "Michael, you can come back in." When Cole turned to leave Alicia grabbed his hand. "Please stay." She quietly said. Cole couldn't refuse her so he stayed.  
  
"Alicia, what's the problem?" Michael asked. "My husband, he cheats on me. He has since our wedding day. I just want out of my marriage." Michael looked at their hands and asked "Do you want any money?" "No. I just want a simple divorce." "Where can I reach you if I need to?" Michael asked. "She's staying with me." Cole answered. "Cole, why don't you walk me to the elevator.  
  
"Cole, I don't think it's a good idea for Mrs. Lawrence to stay with you." Michael said when they reached the lobby. "She has no one and I'm not leaving her alone. She needs and wants my help." "Okay, but be prepared for the worst. His lawyer will probably make an issue out of her staying with you."  
  
While Cole walked Michael to the lobby Alicia was left alone. "I'll finally be free of Jimmy." Alicia said remembering how he berated her all the time. "You're so stupid! You can't do anything right! I don't know why I married you!" "All that's over with. I can finally get on with my life." When Cole returned to his office he found Alicia pacing. "What's the matter?" Cole asked. "Will he take my case? Will he help me?" "He'll help you." Cole said avoiding looking at her. "What's the matter? What did he say?" "He doesn't think it's a good idea for you to stay with me." Cole said. "But I have nowhere to go!" Alicia exclaimed. Cole walked over to Alicia and took her in his arms. "Alicia, I'm not throwing you out. Stay as long as you need to." "Thank you." Alicia said fearing that Jimmy would find her if she left Cole's protection. 


	6. chpt 6

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new, in season 5. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 6 A couple of days after Alicia talked to Michael about her divorce she started having doubts. "What's the matter?" Cole asked her. "Am I doing the right thing? My mom put up with my dad cheating on her, so shouldn't I?" "No!" Alicia looked at Cole in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just want you to be happy." "I am happy." "What happened from the time you talked to Michael and now?" Alicia looked down. "Nothing." "Alicia, I know you want this divorce so please tell me what happened." "Jimmy called me today. He was very angry. He said that if I go throug with the divorce, I'll be sorry." Cole took Alicia's hand and led her to the couch. "What else did he say?" "He said that I really don't want a divorce. He made me cry." "What do you want?" Cole asked. "I want a divorce." "Then get a divorce. Don't worry about Jimmy. Worry about yourself." "You are a wonderful person. Your ex-wife is stupid." "Thank you." Alicia kissed Cole on the check and went to bed.  
  
After Alicia went to bed, Cole shimmered to the Halliwell house, to talk to Piper. "Cole, I'm sorry it took me a while but I finally found the potion." Piper said. "Stand by the window, Piper will throw the potion at your feet." Paige said. "You have to morph into Belthazor in order for us to vanquish him." Piper aaid. "As soon as Belthazor appears, throw the potion." Cole said. Once Cole morphed into Belthazor, Piper threw the potion. There was a loud roar and then everything went quiet. When Piper and Paige looked up all they saw was Cole. "Are you okay?" Piper asked. "I think so. Do you think it worked?" Cole tried to form a fireball but nothing happened. "It worked! Thanks." Cole said as he hugged Piper, then Paige. "You love her, don't you?" Piper asked. Cole knew she was talking about Alicia. "Yes, I do." "Be happy." "Thanks." After they said their goodnights Paige orbed Cole home. "Good night, Paige and thanks. "Good night." Paige said then she orbed home. 


	7. chpt 7

Good-bye Phoebe Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 This story is for all the people who wished that Cole found someone new, in season 5. And thanks to Becky for you're your help. You're great.  
  
Chpt. 7 When Alicia woke up the next morning she found Cole cooking breakfast. "I didn't know you could cook." She said. "A person gets tired of the same old thing, everyday. Sit down. Eat." After Cole placed his plate on the table he noticed Alicia was quiet. Too quiet. "What's wrong? Jimmy?" "No, it's something else. Something I've been trying to get straight in my head, before I told you." Alicia took Cole's hand and led him to the couch. "I don't know how to say this." "Alicia, just tell me." Cole softly said. "Cole, you have been so sweet, so nice, so helpful. You made me feel good about myself. Made me believe in myself." "You needed help. I was there." "It was more than that. You gave me a place to stay. I'll always be grateful to you." "I just." Cole started to say. "Let me finish. I don't love Jimmy, anymore. I don't know if I ever did. I'll be free soon. Thank you." "You're welcome." "I love you, Cole." Cole was shocked. "Oh God, I can tell by your face that you don't feel the same way. I'll pack my things and leave. I'll give you time to find another secretary." "Alicia, wait. Please sit down. I'm sorry if I'm shocked. It's not because I don't share your feelings. I do." Cole said. "You love me?" "Yes."  
  
All of a sudden Alicia threw herself at Cole. "Wait." "Why?" Alicia questioned. "Alicia, I love you, but we should wait till your divorce is final." "Are you sure?" Cole stood up at pulled Alicia into his arms and softly kissed her. "I'm sure." 


	8. chpt 8

Good-bye Phoebe  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to Becky for all her help with this story. This story is for everyone who wanted Cole to move on.  
  
Chpt. 8 Phoebe was up in the attic looking for a book when she noticed a small bottle on the floor. When she touched the bottle she got a premonition. "No!" Phoebe exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Cole and Alicia were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when the doorbell rang. "Cole, I need to talk to you, in private. It's important." Phoebe said when Alicia opened the door. "It's always important." Cole sighed. "We're out of milk. I'll go buy some." Alicia said, walking out the door. "Cole, why'd you do it?" "Do what?" "This." Phoebe said holding the up a small bottle. "It looks like a bottle to me." "Funny thing about this bottle is that when I picked it up I got a premonition of Belthazor, being vanquished." "He was." Cole simply said. "Why? How are you supposed to help us vanquish demons." "That part of my life is over. I moved on." "With Alice?" "Her name is Alicia. I love her, Phoebe, and she loves me." "What did I." Phoebe started to say when Alicia walked in. "Back to soon? I'll wait in the bedroom." "That's okay. We're done." Cole said, looking at Phoebe.  
  
When Phoebe arrived home she was still angry. "Piper! Paige! Come downstairs now!" "No need to shout, Phoebe." Paige said, walking into the living room. "Yes, we did." Piper said coming downstairs. "Why?" "He asked us to. He moved on. He doesn't need Belthazor any longer." Piper said. "He still needs Belthazor. He could get killed." "Phoebe, Cole loves Alicia. He doesn't need to be reminded of his past." "He can't love her! He still loves me!" Phoebe shouted. "Not anymore." Paige remarked. "I apologized more times than I can count for cheating." "He's in love with someone else, Phoebe. Move on." Phoebe didn't want to hear anymore. "Leave me alone!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs. "I can't believe I lost him! Why was I so stupid! Why did I cheat!" Phoebe cried herself to sleep. 


	9. chpt 9

Good-bye Phoebe  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to Becky for all her help with this story. This story is for everyone who wanted Cole to move on.  
  
Chpt. 9 "Cole, I have an appointment with Michael. I have to sign the papers and then my divorce will be final." Alicia said putting her arms around his waist. "That's great." Cole said, hugging her tight.  
  
When Phoebe woke up the next morning she felt so much better. "Morning everyone. Beautiful day, isn't it?" "Are you okay, Phoebe?" Paige asked. "I'm fine, Paige. I finally realized that the only person responsible for my problems is me. I have to move on." "I'm proud of you, Phoebe." Piper said, hugging her sister. Phoebe was on her way upstairs when the doorbell rang. "Hello. May I help?" "I'm looking for Mrs. Turner." "I'm Mrs. Turner." "I'm looking for my sister, Alicia Lawrence. She works for your husband. I'm her brother, Carl Finn. Do you know where I can find her?" "If she's not at work, then try her at home." "I went by her apartment and Jimmy said that she left him." "She's staying with Cole. Here's the address. But please, don't tell her husband." Phoebe said handing Carl a piece of paper.  
  
After Alicia signed the divorce papers she went shopping. "I'll make Cole a dinner he'll never forget." Alicia said, smiling to herself. When Alicia arrived home she started to put the groceries away when the door crashed open. 


	10. chpt 10

Good-bye Phoebe  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to Becky for all her help with this story. This story is for everyone who wanted Cole to move on.  
  
Chpt. 10 "Jimmy! What are you doing here!" Alicia exclaimed. "I'm here to take you home!" "How did you find me?" "Mrs. Turner told me. Wasn't that sweet of her." Jimmy said, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."  
  
"I didn't do anything to you! You cheated on me!" "You were hiding on me!" Jimmy shouted at her. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to hide at his place!" "Ouch! You're hurting me!" Alicia yelled. "Come on! We're going home!" "I am home!" Before Alicia knew it, Jimmy hit her. "Answer back again, and you'll be sorry!" Before they left Jimmy left an envelope on the table.  
  
When Cole arrived home he noticed the groceries weren't put away. "Alicia! Where are you?" He called out. Cole then noticed the envelope on the table.  
  
Turner,  
You don't have to worry about  
Alicia, anymore. She came back  
To me. We'll be very happy, together.  
You'll never see her again.  
J. Lawrence  
P.S. Thank your wife for me. "Phoebe? What has she got to do with this?" Cole wondered.  
  
When Cole arrived at the Halliwell's he was still angry. He couldn't believe that Phoebe would tell Alicia's husband where she was. Phoebe's not vindictive. "Cole, come in." Piper said when she answered the door. "Where's Phoebe?" I need to speck to her. It's important. "Phoebe! Come downstairs, please!" Piper shouted. "Cole, hi. How are you? Where's Alicia? Did she tell you that her brother stopped by?" Phoebe asked. "Her brother? Alicia doesn't have a brother! That was her husband!" "Oh God! Cole, I'm so sorry! I didn't know." "I'm going to check his apartment. Please call Darryl and tell him to met me at 2176-04 Westville Lane. Apt. 4B" "I'll go with you." Phoebe said. 


	11. chpt 11

Good-bye Phoebe  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to Becky for all her help with this story. This story is for everyone who wanted Cole to move on.  
  
Chpt. 11 When Cole and Phoebe arrived at Jimmy's apartment, Darryl was waiting for them. "Is this guy violent?" Darryl asked Cole. "He never hit her before, but Alicia is scared of him. She told me that when he drinks he gets mean." Darryl and Phoebe looked at each other. "What?" Cole asked. "We have to wait, till he hits her, before we can arrest him." Darryl said. "Damn!" was all Cole said.  
  
When they stationed themselves outside of 4B they heard Jimmy's voice. "You thought I'd let you leave me? You're very stupid, Alicia!" Phoebe held Cole's hand to keep him from breaking the door down. "Why are you doing this to me?" "No one walks out on me! I'm taking you far away from Turner! Jimmy shouted. "No." Alicia quietly said. "What did you say to me?!" "I'm not leaving." "I'm your husband! You'll do what I say!" "No!" Jimmy hit Alicia so hard she hit the wall. "Coming with me now, sweetheart." Jimmy sneered. Before Alicia could answer, the door crashed open. "Hands up, Lawrence!" Darryl shouted. Jimmy pulled Alicia up by her hair and held a knife to her throat. "Drop the knife or I'll kill her!" Jimmy threatened. Jimmy was so intent on watching Cole and Darryl that he didn't notice Phoebe, till she kicked him in the stomach. When Jimmy was on the floor Darryl handcuffed him and led him away. 


	12. chpt 12

Good-bye Phoebe  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are divorced. Phoebe wants Cole back but Cole has fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I do own the character, Alicia Lawrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Thanks to Becky for all her help with this story. This story is for everyone who wanted Cole to move on.  
  
Chpt. 12 Cole and Phoebe took Alicia to the hospital after Jimmy was arrested.  
"She'll be okay, Cole." Phoebe said.  
"He hurt her. I could kill him."  
"He can't hurt her anymore."  
"Thanks for your help, Phoebe."  
"Just remember if you need me, I'll be there."  
"Mr. Turner, the doctor would like to speak to you." The nurse said.  
"I'll be right there."  
Cole hugged Phoebe. "Thanks again, for everything."  
"Your welcome." Phoebe whispered as she watched Cole hug Alicia.  
  
"How is she doctor Addams?" Cole asked.  
"A few cuts and bruises but she'll be fine."  
"I can go home?" Alicia asked.  
"Yes, you can leave." "How do you feel, Alicia?" Phoebe asked when Cole and alicia walked out of  
the examination room. "I feel better now that Jimmy's out of my life. Thank you, Phoebe." Alicia  
said, hugging Phoebe.  
"You're welcome. I hate to ask this but, could you two give me a lift  
home?"  
"Sure, come on." Cole said  
  
Once Cole and Alicia reached home, she showed Cole the divorce papers.  
"See, Jimmy sign them. I'm officially divorced."  
"Yes, you are." Cole said as he picked Alicia up and carried her to the  
bedroom.  
"Wait, what about dinner?"  
"We'll order something later, much later." Cole said, kissing Alicia's  
neck.  
"I like the way you think."  
  
When Phoebe arrived home she told Piper, Paige and Leo what happened. "And I finally realized that Cole has moved on. He's happy. It's time for  
me to move on as well.  
  
The end. 


End file.
